


Musings On The Ectobiological Recombinations Of Humans And Trolls

by Wigmund



Series: Hybrid Shenanigans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human/Troll Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Hybrid Shenanigans series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings On The Ectobiological Recombinations Of Humans And Trolls

"What a bloody fuck stupid title..." Karkat muttered as he read the note John had left by the door of the ectobiology lab when he left.  
"Well, it can't get any worse than this. Let's see what the stupid maggotfucker has written about you all, shall we Kade?"  
"raaa"  
"That's right, he is. Well here we go..."

  
_It seems that my tampering with the ectobiology equipment at the Troll's asteroid has resulted in the recombination of us kids with the trolls - creating Human/Troll hybrids..._   


Karkat stopped reading, "Jegus fuck, that's boring. Didn't John mention he figured out how you little abominations are mixed?"  
"raaa?"  
"Well, you and those eleven abominations."  
"raaa!"  
"Alright, let's skip his fucking rambling and get to the point."

 _....combinations seem to be as follows (organized by us kids):  
With me - Vriska, Nepeta and Equius  
With Rose - Kanaya, Eridan and Gamzee  
With Jade - Karkat_ "There you are little Kade" _, Feferi and Tavros  
With Dave - Terezi_ "FFFFFF" _, Sollux and Aradia_

  
_As to why the ectobiolo...._   


"Well shit, I guess this means I have to break it to the other new parents that they've finally got some fucking responsibilities around here."


End file.
